fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Foxworth's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, John Darling entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and John went over to answer it. "Hello?" John answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Jenny's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" John asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said John sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." John hung up and left for the living room where Jenny Foxworth sat trying to recover from her injuries as Dimitri sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Father." said John. "Jenny." "Hey, John." said Dimitri. "What's up?" answered Jenny weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked John. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Dimitri. "Yes." said John. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Dimitri. "Come over here." John followed Dimitri to an empty space while avoiding Jenny's leg. "Thank you." said Jenny weakly as Dimitri moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said John. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Dimitri. Jenny, come here." Jenny glared at him. "I'd rather not." Dimitri and John both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Jenny by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said John energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Jenny's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Jenny grunted. "Cool!" said John smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Dimitri, keeping his grip. "Okay." said John. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Dimitri. "Jenny, face me. John, count me in." "Okay." said John. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Dimitri shouted as he picked up Jenny and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Belle came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Belle firmly. "I love you, Mom!" said Jenny weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Dimitri. "Give me five!" He and John did the high-five. "Yeah!" said John. Jenny got up and grabbed John by his head. "We need to have a chat." John looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Jenny as she forced John upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" John laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Jenny angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said John pompously. "What are you talking about?" Jenny talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said John arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Jenny spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said John. "Oh. Sorry." said Jenny, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said John. "Do Mommy and Daddy already know?" asked Jenny. "You know they're going to." said John sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Jenny spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said John thickly. "Are you crazy?" Jenny asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Michael are around!" said John reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Wendy, John, Michael, is Jenny all right?" Belle asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Dimitri. "No!" said a voice. It was Jenny, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Belle at Dimitri. "Did I really?" laughed Dimitri. "It's not the wrestling." said Jenny weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Belle in mingled shock as she and Dimitri went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" John whispered to Wendy and Michael. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Jenny slowly. "What!?" cried Dimitri in shock. Jenny tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Belle. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Jenny. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Michael. Wendy and John nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Belle. "Huh?" said Wendy in confusion. John and Michael's smiles both faded. Jenny slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said John to Wendy and Michael. Their smiles came back. "John!" said Belle. "Yes?" John stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Belle. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said John. "And you made your father wrestle Jenny while she was hurt." said Belle. John tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Jenny slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on John! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." John nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Dimitri. He and Belle turned to Jenny. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Dimitri. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" shouted Wendy, John and Michael in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Dimitri and Belle laughed in amusement at their dance and Jenny glared at them. "You are all as evil as Jafar!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing. Category:Dune Buggy Accident